


for your ears only

by boxofroses



Series: soonyoung's unfortunate adventures with wonhui [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, M/M, Sexual Content, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: In Soonyoung’s defense, he had fully expected to return to an empty dorm.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: soonyoung's unfortunate adventures with wonhui [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987522
Comments: 27
Kudos: 207





	for your ears only

**Author's Note:**

> hsuihdsd have my messy and poor attempt at smut once again ;____; this time i have no defense, unlike soonyoung. just wanted to write this out of pure self-indulgence and also since yesterday was wonhui day haha so i gotta celebrate somehow with a lil 96z fic
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated!! <3

In Soonyoung’s defense, he had fully expected to return to an empty dorm.

It was closing in on 7PM when he reached the dorms, toeing his shoes off as he enters and changes into his indoor slippers. The lights in the living room were off and he _clearly_ remembers _everyone_ saying they would be out—for multiple and various reasons as well. Personal and professional. He also clearly remembers reading this in the group chat. He was both awake _and_ conscious to read this.

So, was it really Soonyoung’s fault? No, it wasn’t. It was Wonwoo’s fault. And maybe Junhui’s a little. But Soonyoung loves Junhui too much and Wonwoo, well, is Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung didn’t register it at first, the sounds coming from the end of the hallway probably muted from the rustling of him shedding off his jacket and air-conditioning whirring on. He started to hear it more or less ten centimetres in after moving from the entryway—a repetition of thuds against the wall, followed by barely comprehensible chatter.

He tried to zero in on the noises, figuring out who or what it could be coming from. It couldn’t have been a burglar, right? He instinctively clenches his fist by his sides, crouching a little to minimize the sound of his movements while also shifting closer and closer towards the only room in the entire unit with the door wide open and lights turned on.

The noises were coming from Junhui’s room.

If Soonyoung’s memory serves him right, Junhui was supposed to be out with Wonwoo right now, on a hot pot date and a little shopping since he also remembers that Wonwoo needed new undershirts since his old ones were getting a little too small for him.

But he had stopped in his tracks immediately when the noises became clearer, promptly covering his mouth with his hands to stop the scream that he was about to let out.

Who else would be degenerate enough to fuck with the bedroom door wide open? It certainly wouldn’t be Junhui—who Soonyoung knows is on the receiving end of whatever Wonwoo is currently doing to the older and completely out of it, judging from the high pitched mewls and obscenely loud sound of skin slapping against skin.

“Wonu,” a breathless moan comes from the bedroom loud and clear for his ears to hear, followed by garbled Chinese that Soonyoung can’t make out. _Smack_.

“You’re doing so well princess, you take my cock so good,” he can hear Wonwoo say to the older. Soonyoung feels his skin _crawl_ , unsure if it’s in a good or bad way. He knew Wonwoo called Junhui ‘kitten’ and ‘princess’ on the daily. In a teasing, playful manner that Soonyoung passed off as a term of endearment. He didn’t know that they took it to bed too.

Any normal person would’ve turned around and left by now. If this had been Jihoon, Soonyoung was sure the younger would’ve already bolted back out the door with no hesitation. But for some weird, inane reason, Soonyoung seemed to be frozen in place, staring at the bedroom door, cursing that if he wanted to get to his (well, _Jihoon’s_ ) room, he would have to walk past Junhui’s bedroom.

Soonyoung likes to think he still has some semblance of decency left in him. Whenever he and Jihoon got caught in the heat of the moment and decided that clothes were no longer necessary and their limbs began to entangle between one another on either one of their beds, he’d make damn sure that their respective doors were closed _and_ locked—irrespective of whether the dorms were empty or not.

Another moan leaves Junhui’s mouth and it snaps Soonyoung clear of his train of thoughts. His best-friends were fucking. Loudly. _And_ with the bedroom door wide open. He always knew Wonwoo was a kinky bastard. He didn’t expect Junhui to be this shamelessly lewd as well—whimpers and moans borderline pornographic. Talk about a match made in heaven, Soonyoung thinks.

There’s a small whine of ‘daddy’ coming out of Junhui’s mouth that makes Soonyoung’s breath hitch a little and he almost curses out loud. All he wanted to do was just come back to the dorm, steal one of Jihoon’s hoodies, order some good, unhealthy and greasy food and cuddle up in Jihoon’s bed and watch some Netflix on Jihoon’s TV while he waits for him to come back from the studio.

But instead, Soonyoung is met with a live sex show that only seems to grow worse (and filthier) by the second. Soonyoung didn’t even need to see to know—utterly dumbfounded already at how filthy Wonwoo’s mouth could be.

 _This is bad_ , Soonyoung panic finally starts to kick in. _This is really really bad_. But despite this internal panic, Soonyoung stays grounded. He doesn’t move forward nor does he flee back out of the dorm and preferably away from the grunts and groans of Wonwoo and Junhui having sex.

He knows this is bad, awful even. But Jesus fucking Christ, he knows he’s a hypocrite if he doesn’t think that the sounds that Junhui was making wasn’t even the tiniest bit hot. Junhui was one of the members who never really opened up much about his sexual exploits, unlike the others who openly announce their need to jerk off to relieve stress therefore fending and warning people away from their bedrooms or bathroom time. Soonyoung figures the times where Junhui took care of himself was when his showers were a little longer than usual and he’d emerge out of the bathroom looking a little flushed.

Therefore the idea of a whimpering and thoroughly fucked out Junhui, splayed on his mattress with his legs spread open, and his gorgeous, sculpted to the Gods face twisted in pleasure wasn’t actually _that_ much of a turn-off. It was a turn on even. Truth be told. And Soonyoung finds himself suddenly readjusting his pants. Guiltily as well.

“Wonwoo,” Junhui moans again, this time a little breathier. “Harder, please, Wonwoo, oh fuck you’re so big inside of me.”

“So demanding,” he hears Wonwoo chuckle in response, another smack against skin loudly resonates and Soonyoung winces imagining how hard it is. But Junhui only whines even harder, dirtier afterwards. “Is this still not hard enough for you princess?”

“N-no,” Junhui replies weakly and there was a pause before Soonyoung hears anything else come from the room.

A shriek rips out of Junhui and the bed frame slams against the wall hard, making Soonyoung almost lose his footing at how surprised he is. _Holy shit_ , he thinks to himself. _Holy fucking shit_.

“You’ve never liked it gentle do you princess?” Wonwoo says, voice deep and raspy and Soonyoung could tell by the punched-out gasps and whines from Junhui that the younger accentuated each and every one of his words with his thrust. “Always wanted it hard and rough. Like a whore, right?”

“Anything for you, princess.”

Junhui doesn’t reply, too far gone to even be able to, moans getting higher and higher in pitch the longer and harder Wonwoo fucks into him. Soonyoung swears he could feel sweat trickle down his face and neck, his hand still covering his mouth trying to stifle the imaginary scream he’s been letting out all along. He really should get the fuck out. _Needs_ to, even.

There’s a low, guttural groan and Soonyoung knows that Wonwoo must be reaching his limit and Junhui, God bless Junhui, was a mess—mouth rambling a mix of Korean and Chinese and Wonwoo’s name like a prayer. They were both coming and Soonyoung’s mind and heart races, both thinking about how insanely hot Wonwoo and Junhui would look and how he now _really_ needs to get the hell out before they find out he’s been eavesdropping and getting a guilty hard-on.

In a pitiful attempt, Soonyoung leopard crawls his way back to the entryway. Legs too weak to actually stand up and he feared that if he walked, he would’ve made too much noise and made his presence known to the couple and he knows Wonwoo would kill him with no hesitation if he found out that Soonyoung was imagining his boyfriend naked and thoroughly fucked out in his head. He tries to stifle his moan whenever his crotch presses against the hardwood flooring.

He struggles to get out the door, closing it as quietly as possible behind him before he slumps against the wall and throws his head back, clutching at his chest as he lets out a deep breath of relief. Any second longer in there, Soonyoung was practically asking for a death wish.

“What are you doing sitting out here?”

Soonyoung turns his head and he’s met with the sight of his guardian angel, his one and only, his true love. He surges forward to cling onto Jihoon’s legs.

“Jihoonie,” he sobs, attaching himself like a koala on the younger’s legs.

“Oi, be careful or else I’ll drop the food all over the floor,” Jihoon’s tongue clicks, moving his leg as if to pry Soonyoung away. “Get up, get inside. The floor’s dirty.”

 _I think it’s dirtier inside_ , Soonyoung cries on the inside but still follows Jihoon’s words and gets up.

“Seriously? What’s wrong with you?” the younger knits his brow in confusion, feeling Soonyoung glue himself to his back as they enter the dorm together. Jihoon already spots Soonyoung’s shoes and jacket inside and knits his brow together even harder. “Your stuff is already inside why are you—”

“Jihoonie is that you?” Soonyoung whole body freezes when he hears Junhui’s voice call for his boyfriend.

“Yeah it’s me,” Jihoon replies, elbowing Soonyoung off of him. “I got food.”

“Oh great! Me and Wonwoo are starving,” Junhui says again.

Jihoon is still eyeing at Soonyoung weirdly as they both make way into the living room slash kitchen area. Soonyoung’s eyes bewildered at the sight standing right in front of the fridge, gulping down a bottle of milk tea and the other one, sat at the dining table and typing away on his phone.

“Jeez, put on some clothes, will you?” Jihoon groans as he looks at the two who are so very obvious and shameless. Junhui was wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and Wonwoo’s oversized sweater, the collar a little loose that it gives Soonyoung a perfect view of all of the bites and blooming red marks littering his gorgeous golden skin. And Wonwoo, shirtless, his proud newly shaped abs on display and sweatpants hanging low on his hips with _also_ matching red marks on his chest. Soonyoung hates these two so much. It’s like they _know_ they’re ridiculously hot.

Wonwoo hums and darts his eyes at Soonyoung who’s been hiding behind Jihoon the entire time, a smirk growing on his face. “Well, it’s gonna come off soon anyway so why bother?”

“You two both amaze and disgust me,” was Jihoon’s only reply before setting down the boxes of food on the dining table. “I got three whole chickens. It was originally just for me and Soonyoung but since you guys are here, I don’t know if it’ll be enough.”

“It’s fine we can always order more,” Junhui says, putting the bottle of milk tea back in the fridge and saunters over to where they’re all huddled at the dining table. “Ooh Wonu, can we order some spicy galbi-tang? Please please please?” Junhui asks as he throws puppy eyes at the younger.

“Of course, princess, anything for you,” Wonwoo smiles gently at Junhui and Soonyoung dies on the inside. The very same expression used in a way different context.

“Can you two please put on some more clothes if we’re going to be hanging out together here?” Jihoon groans. “Also order some cola while you’re at it, please.”

Junhui grumbles a ‘fine’ before skipping off into his room. Wonwoo also gets up, locking his phone and placing it onto the table before following Junhui back to his room.

Soonyoung’s breath hitches when he catches the violent red scratches on Wonwoo’s back as he turns around and feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and reads the incoming message.

19:42PM **Jeon Wonwoo** : i know you heard us  
19:42PM **Jeon Wonwoo** : next time invite jihoon to join in too  
19:42PM **Jeon Wonwoo** : junhui loves putting on a show ;)

Soonyoung wants to scream and throw his phone out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> wonhui r hot and shameless here idc <3 soonyoung cant catch a break and jihoon is confused and just wants to eat his chicken in peace
> 
> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!


End file.
